bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle
Character History Michelle was the daughter of Paco, the former marshal of the New Arizona Space Colony. After Paco was forced to kill a man in a difficult hostage situation, he decided to put away his Neutra-Laser and move somewhere else with Michelle. After leaving Hadleyville, they travelled to New Texas, where Paco intended to become a farmer, like he had been before he was a lawman. They entered Fort Kerium by way of Molly's Stratocoach, which they shared with Zeke and Togg Salter. Upon their arrival, Paco was almost immediately picked out by Thunder Stick and Outlaw Scuzz for being a sissy. This was because Paco entered town carrying two of Michelle's stuffed animals and no weapon. Paco refused to use violence, and soon found himself being dragged on a rope behind a Turbo-Mule across Main Street. Luckilly Marshal BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty came to Paco's aid and together with Deputy Fuzz, captured the two outlaws. Michelle scolded her father for not standing up for himself inside the Trading Post. But BraveStarr joined in the conversation saying that "sometimes it takes more courage not to carry a gun, than it does to carry one". When Paco asked the marshal of there was any unclaimed farmland left around Fort Kerium, BraveStarr recalled a little valey out towards Sawtooth and decided to take the two of them there right away. Paco immediately took a liking to the valley and decided to call it Peaceful Valley. A disgruntled Michelle thought up another name for it: "No Gun Valley". Her father set up their Dome Shelter and told Michelle to get some sleep. The next day, Michelle was tasked to set up the Astro-Chick shelter. Michelle was surprised to find that her father still kept his old Neutra-Laser weapon in a box as a reminder. But Sand Storm, a Sand Walrus native to New Texas, claimed the valley for himself. He tried to scare the new settlers away by blowing up a sand storm, then visited the farmers to intimidate them. When her father once again refused to defend himself, Michelle sprang forward, only to get captured by Sand Storm and taken to the Hexagon. This made Paco so desperate that he saw no other way then to take his old Neutra-Laser out of it's case once more. He headed into the Badlands on one of his Turbo-Mules to rescue his daughter. BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty joined Paco on their way to the Hexagon and together they blased into the Outlaw's den. It was who Paco freed Michelle by blasting the lock of her cage with his Neutra-Laser and then fired another shot to have a chandelier land on top of Sand Storm, stopping him in his tracks. After that, Michelle no longer had any doubts about her dad's courage, and called him "the bravest dad in the universe, with or without a gun". Behind the Scenes Michelle was voiced by Susan Blu. Appearances * Episode 07: No Drums, No Trumpets - Michelle had her doubts about her father's courage because of his unwillingness to defend himself. But when her own actions got her kidnapped by Sand Storm, it was her father who rescued her together with BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Settlers